Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to closure structures. Particularly, the invention relates to a closure structure that has a closure body defining a dispensing orifice, and an associated hinged lid. The invention particularly relates to such closure structures wherein a tamper-evident feature is associated with the closure body and the lid, the tamper-evident feature preventing opening of the lid unless the tamper-evident feature is torn or otherwise broken.
A variety of container closures have been developed or proposed wherein an initial opening of a lid or a dispensing spout structure provides visual evidence of such an occurrence-even after the lid or spout has been subsequently closed.
Some types of tamper-evident systems require an overt action by the user such as removing an added component such as a removable xe2x80x9cneck bandxe2x80x9d or the like. Other tamper-evident systems require removing or breaking an integral element such as a xe2x80x9ctear awayxe2x80x9d feature to permit removal of the closure or to otherwise open the container. Some examples of such systems are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,324; 5,058,775; 5,201,440; 5,427,260; and 5,875,907.
Other types of tamper-evident systems are more automatic in their function. As the user opens the package, such as by removing the closure from the container, an integral component of the closure is irreparably broken in such a way that it is evident the original seal has been breached. Some examples of such systems are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,818; 4,153,174; and 5,875,906.
While the above mentioned closures can function well for the purposes for which they have been designed, the present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide an improved tamper-evident closure which could be readily fabricated to associate with certain types of lids or flow control elements and which, prior to initial opening, could enhance the cosmetic appearance of the closure. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable if such a tamper-evident closure could be easily installed on a container to its tamper-indicating ready condition for eventual delivery to the consumer. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a tamper-evident closure that was easy and self-explanatory to use by consumers while still providing an attractive appearance, ease of application by packagers, and simplicity in molding by the closure producer.
The invention provides a closure structure having an appearance that leads the user to attempt to open the container in the usual manner. In doing so, however, a first tamper-evident element, a cover part, is automatically removed from the closure structure. This exposes an indication that the dispensing seal of the closure structure may have been opened and also provides a convenient secondary means of opening a lid part for continuing use of the package.
Furthermore, if the overall design of the package so dictates, or if the user so elects, the entire closure structure may be removed from the container before or after the first tamper-evident element is removed. In this event, a second tamper-evident element is automatically separated from the closure structure, and remains on the container, thereby revealing that the closure/container interface has been breached.
The present invention provides a closure structure having a closure body with a dispensing orifice, and a cap which is configured to overlie the closure body. The cap includes a lid part and a cover part connected together by a frangible feature. The lid part is hinged to the closure body. The lid and cover parts as a unit can be pivoted from an initially open, as-molded, orientation to a position wherein the parts lock onto the closure body. The frangible feature, and the locking of the parts onto the closure body, constitute a tamper-evident feature which must be discernibly breached to initially gain access to the dispensing orifice.
The frangible feature preferably comprises a line of weakness formed through the material of the cap, such as formed by a through-cut or groove made discontinuous by small, breakable bridging webs.
According to an exemplary embodiment, the closure body comprises a flat end wall or deck and a depending annular body sidewall or body skirt. An annular shoulder is formed above the sidewall. The lid part includes a first partially circular top wall and a depending first partially annular lid sidewall or lid skirt. The lid skirt includes an edge which fits on the annular shoulder when the lid part is closed onto the closure body. The lid skirt and the closure body provide first and second latching mechanisms arranged on opposing sides of the hinge respectively, around a circumference of the lid part.
The cover part includes a second partially circular top wall and a second partially annular skirt which substantially complete, with the first partially circular top wall and the first partially annular skirt of the lid part, an overall circular top wall and an overall annular skirt of the cap. A third latching mechanism is arranged between the cover part and the closure body at a front side of the closure structure, opposite to the hinge.
Guard walls can be arranged on the annular shoulder, which form partially annular channels for receiving edge portions of the lid skirt. The guard walls prohibit the de-latching of the lid part by someone attempting to separate the lid edge from the closure body using a predominantly radial force.
To open the closure structure for the first time, the cover part is pried upwardly, causing the breaking of the line of weakness, and a separation of the cover part from the lid part. Removal of the cover part exposes a front wall of the lid part, and a lifting lip that extends forwardly from the front wall. In order to open the lid part, the user then exerts an upwardly directed force on the lifting lip to cause a progressive separation of the two latching mechanisms and opening of the lid part.
An important advantage to the manufacturer of the inventive closure structure is that molding thereof may be accomplished without any unusual or complicated features in the injection mold used to form the structure. All surfaces may be formed by standard xe2x80x9cstraight openingxe2x80x9d molds. No complicated side actions, etc., are required. The closure structure is cost effectively manufactured.
Advantages of the inventive closure structure also accrue to the packager and retailer. In handling of the parts during completion of the closure preparation, subsequent bulk handling and shipment, and application to containers, the absence of appendages or features that project beyond the outside surfaces of the closure structure allow the parts to be easily and efficiently handled throughout the distribution chain. Once on the container, the closure structure presents a smooth, aesthetically pleasing appearance to potential purchasers at point of sale.
The closure structure of the invention is simple and user friendly. The initial opening movement is familiar to the user, and the opening sequence is self-explanatory.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.